


A Mistake Made

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, don't believe anything else, it is always gollee's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Afra, having taken leave, also took Gollee's advice.In hindsight, Afra wonders why he does this so often.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).



In retrospect, Afra Lyon knew the mistake he had made. It was rather a simple one, and a mistake he had made several times in his young life. 

He had listened to Gollee Gren.

That was not to mean his friend often steered him wrong. No, it had more to do with certain subjects that Afra should have known by now not to take the man's word for without verifying it by independent means. One of those subjects happened to be the best place to relax.

Somehow, on that subject, if Gollee wasn't actually accompanying him, Afra wound up in this position.

"Gentlemen, there's really no need to continue this," Afra said very calmly, keeping his Talent firmly out things even as he picked himself up out of the metaphoric dirt to face them again.

"Thinks we're gentlemen, does he?" the loudest, and smelliest, of them declared, getting laughs from the other three. "Let's teach him how us gentlemen do things here."

Afra did not sigh. He merely saw to protecting his own hide, so he could get back to headquarters and chew Gollee a new one, as they said. The miscreants might have gotten the upper hand at first through surprise, but they'd made a mistake by letting Afra catch his wind and get back up.

Now, he was ready. And the best lessons Gollee had given him were about fighting, alongside even earlier lessons from spacefarers.

+++

"Hold still."

Afra almost gave Jeff Raven a rebellious look, but with four children, and the Rowan as a wife, he'd recognize it. He contented himself with a hiss as the sting of the sealant went on the cut above his eye.

"Now how did you come to be in this shape? And what am I supposed to tell my wife when she asks why her Afra looks like a piece of bad meat?"

Why had Gollee not been in quarters, and why had Jeff been prowling? This was not exactly the impression he liked giving his Prime's husband.

"A misunderstanding."

Jeff met his eyes, arched an eyebrow, and decided that was prime Capellan stubborn looking back.

"Alright. Better hurry, before shadow makes it impossible to go home," Jeff said.

Afra nodded stiffly, took up his jacket, and headed for the carriers to get home to his Tower.

Gollee Gren would have to wait until his next leave, presuming the Rowan allowed him one!


End file.
